


Reminisce

by Fiesty2Sin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempt at fluff but sadish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiesty2Sin/pseuds/Fiesty2Sin
Summary: Link is just thinking over a few things.





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> This my attempt at trying to write some fluff. Usually when I write it likes to get sad, but my friend gave it the thumbs up. So I hope it's fluffy enough I really trying to pull my ass out of this rut I've seem to have found myself in as of later so I hope ya'll enjoy it. I'm a bit rusty.

Link sat down in front of a nearby rock and found himself leaning against it as he pulled the sheikah slate from off of his belt and began to look through the pictures. He had been to most of the locations by this point. Though he found that he still didn't know how he felt about everything. Hell! He didn't even remember his own parents. He only knew that he apparently came from a family of knights, but he'd only learned that because Zelda had briefly mentioned in a memory. It hadn't stirred any emotions of his family. Let alone any emotions he might have felt for them. Had he been close to his parents? Did he have any siblings? If he had, maybe it was a blessing in disguise, that he didn't remember them. After all it's not like he could ever see them again. 

Sighing he pushed those thoughts aside in favor of scanning through a few of the pictures that had already been in the Slate. Maybe he might be able to figure out some of the locations based off his recent travels. Some were obvious in there location. (The desert Picture.) While others (the Forest Picture) were going to prove more difficult and were getting a little on his nerves. Glancing up at the water over the top of the Slate. He found his gaze lingering/. Mipha. An image of her flashed into his mind. While he had remember a little bit about her, and remember that he did care for her. How much, or if any of it was romantic he had no idea. But he did know that she was romantically interested, and it wasn't just the armor either, but the way the Zora looked at him when he wore it. Forever reminded that their dear Princess and Champion never got to know either. He found his musing thankfully interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Tearing his gaze away from the water he turned to see Sidon approaching.

" There you are Link! I've been looking for you!" Happily exclaimed the larger man.

Link couldn't help but to smile. Sidon had always been a source of positive support since he'd arrived in the Zora's Domain. Which had been refreshing after dealing with the elders initial negativity from when he'd first arrived. Oh! Sidon had mentioned something about trying to find him.

" Why?" He asked. " Is something wrong?"

" Oh, no my friend. Everything is fine. I was worried, the festivities will be starting up soon and you were no where to be found."

Link could feel the warmth creeping up on his face. So he quickly turned to grab his bag. When he heard Sidon shuffling behind him.

" Link." 

Hearing the concerned laced in Sidon's voice he stopped what he was doing, and turned to see Sidon kneeling down next to him.

" Are you alright?"

'No not really,' Link thought. ' I have a lot of things I'm trying to figure out, and remember who I am or was, and wow your really big and close.' Link had found his voice had escaped him, so he just nodded yes. Sidon knowing that Link was a man of few words. Gently pressed on. 

" Are you sure? Your neck is red."

" Sunburn," He quickly lied, not meeting Sidon's eye. He felt a gentle hand cup his cheek bringing his gaze up to meet Sidon's. Link couldn't help, but to relish in the contact. It's the first time anyone's laid their hands on him without the intention of harming him since he'd awoken. It was refreshing.

" If you ever want to talk. I'll gladly lend an ear to listen to whatever troubles you. Remember you are not alone."

Link could see the warmth in Sidon's eyes as he lean in closer. For a brief second he wondered if Sidon was going to kiss him, and if he tried would he let him, but sadly he didn't get to make the decision as the sound of running caught their attentions. Sidon quickly got to his feet to greet the approaching guard. Link followed suit grabbing his bag and hooking the Slate back onto his belt. He made his way over to Sidon and the guard, who bowed his head in acknowledgement as he joined Sidon's side. Before he then stepped to the side for them to pass as they made there way back down towards the Domain. 

Link mentally pushed away his worries about his past and decided to enjoy the here and now. He would have plenty of time to ponder over his missing memories another day. Along with that almost kiss that he couldn't help smiling about. The sounds of the festivities became more prominent as they drew closer to the Domain. Music and laughter filled the air, and Link felt excitement and happiness bubble up inside him. When was the last time he relaxed and had some fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. I wrote this sometime last year and now finally got around to posting it/ finishing it. I hoping to do the same with more of the stories that I have written collecting dust in my house.


End file.
